Buried in Time and Enchanted Tiki Dreams (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Buried in Time"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Michael Roth Carl H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Michael Roth Carl H. Greenblatt Mr. Lawrence |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Enchanted Tiki Dreams"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Aaron Springer Sean Charmatz |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer Sean Charmatz Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Produced by' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Buried in Time" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Fish with Plate, Fish #60, Future Fish #331 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fish #41 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Fish #49 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #107, Perch Perkins, Future Fish #1 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Enchanted Tiki Dreams" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Alan Smart' |Eel |- |'Sherm Cohen' |Max the Cat |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Maryanne Dacey Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Erik Wiese |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Kristen Ridgway Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Amaris Cavin Mishelle Smith Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz Amy K. Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor & Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Thomas Syslo Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Doug Andham |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Daniel Cubert Monette Holderer Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studios Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Squidward's Tiki Land"' |Written by Aaron Springer Composed by Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Performed by Rodger Bumpass, Nicolas Carr, Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Additional Live Action Footage by' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'"Max the Cat" Courtesy of' |SDA Productions |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2010 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits